Insanity
by Mz-CrayZ
Summary: Ginny's a kleptomaniac.


**I do not own any of the Characters of _'Harry Potter'_**

* * *

Ginny Weasley surveyed the large building. To the muggle eye it looked like a common museum, but witch and wizard alike knew better. It was where the Potters publicly displayed small family heirlooms. Taking a running start, Ginny leapt to museum rooftop landing with cat-like precision. Vanishing one of the windows from the sunroof ceiling, Ginny rigged up her para-cord rope and lowered herself right in front of the display case for the Potter/Gryffindor family jewels. Releasing her para-cord, Ginny sprayed around the case for any infrared lasers. Finding none, Ginny paused to think about the likelihood of the Potters leaving their priceless family heirlooms unguarded. She was not so deep in thought, however, that she didn't hear the echoing of approaching footsteps. She chuckled to herself knowing who it was already.

"Hello, Harry."

Coming into the light of the display case, Harry met Ginny with hard, emotionless stare.

"What are you doing here Gin'?"

"Harry! No hello in return?" Harry just stood there meeting her with his same hard stare.

"Alright, alright! Always down to business with you!" Ginny teased, "I just came to take a few items off your hands. Merlin knows you have more than enough!"

"Ginny, why are you doing this?" Harry asked slightly exasperated by her antics. This was not the same girl he fell in love with.

Ginny chuckled, before her expression turned dark, "I grew up. I got tired of being the helpless little girl who that fell victim to Tom's diary. I've learned that if you want something, take it."

Hearing the pops of apparation behind her, Ginny smirked, "Hello Sirius, Remus, James."

She turned slowly to face them. They all greeted her at wand point scowls set on their faces.

"What is it with you people and not greeting a lady proper?"

Met by silence, Ginny continued, "I guess I'll be leaving now." Her wand was immediately pulled from her hand, although that only caused the smile on her face to widened. She kicked it out of James outstretched hand and ducked as Sirius sent a stunner her way. From her crouching position, Ginny swung her leg out cutting the three men along their shins with the heel of her boot. As she reached for her wand she was jerked backwards by ropes bound around her ankles and wrist. She was pulled unsteadily to her feet by her hair. Ginny crooked her head slightly to look at Harry with a crazed look in her eye. "I love it when you play rough Harry." She cackled.

"Take her to the Ministry and alert her family." Harry said dryly shoving her into Remus and Sirius.

* * *

"**Eneverate**." Slowly Ginny regained consciousness, but she had yet to lift her head to face her family.

"Ginny?" Percy asked hesitantly. Lifting her head, Ginny peered at her brother through her tattered curtain of red hair.

"I haven't heard you call me that since before you went to Hogwarts." Ginny lifted her hands to move her hair out of her face, but found they were shackled to her chair. Looking over at James Potter, she said, "Is it really necessary to shackle me to a chair?"

Looking at Arthur, James relented and released Ginny's hands. Rubbing her wrist, Ginny pulled her hair out of her face. "I suppose I look like absolute shit, huh?" Ginny chuckled darkly.

Ginny heavily sighed, "Why are you all here?"

"We're here to hopefully help you through . . . whatever it is you're going through." Charlie stated no emotion behind his voice.

Ginny shook her head, "You mean: _fix_ whatever's wrong with me."

"That's not what I said. I said -"

"I know what you said Charlie! I'm not an idiot. You're all here to _fix_ whatever the fuck you think is wrong with me. Correct?" Ginny interrupted, surveying the room. She scoffed, "You're wasting your breath."

"Ginny, sweetheart, we -"

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?!" Ginny said stunning the whole room. "How dare you sit there and pretend to care about me! You gave up on me years ago, the Chamber of Secrets ring any bells?! How convenient that you all can so easily forget! I sure as hell can't and you all won't fucking let me!"

"Ginny, none of us blame you for the Chamber," Bill began slowly.

"Ah William, how convenient for you to be stationed in another continent. Looks like any fool can be a curse-breaker, eh? Does Vicki know how pathetic her father truly is?" Ginny said smiling wickedly at Bill who had paled slightly at Ginny's harsh words. "Didn't think so."

"Ginevra! That was uncalled for!"

"Shut the fuck up Percy! You pompous, arrogant, git! Here's an idea how about pulling your head out of your ass and for that matter the Minister's ass and stop spewing shit every fucking chance you get!" Molly promptly bursted into tears overwhelmed that their intervention was not going as planned.

"Shut it! Someone please shut her up! I'd do it myself, but alas - no wand!"

"That's enough!" Sirius stated slamming his hand on the table. He couldn't stand to see anyone talk to their parents disrespectfully especially when their situation couldn't possibly compare to his childhood. "How dare you! Your parents have been worried sick about you ever since you disappeared and this is how you greet them?!"

"How noble of you Black: trying to fix a broken family, before all goes to bullocks. How fortunate for you, your best friend makes even the Malfoys look poor; everyone just thinks mine's a loon." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ginny-girl, please! We were only trying to-"

"Fix, Da. You were only trying to _fix_ me." Ginny said looking her father in his defeated looking blue eyes, "You're too late. Your Ginny-girl is gone, Da. She died . . . along with that blasted diary."

Turning to Harry she spoke, "What about you Harry? Come to save the day - once again?" Ginny sneered, "Pathetic."

Just then the door to Ginny's holding cell burst open to reveal current Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and two men in white in tow. Ginny eyed them suspiciously before Harry answered her unasked question, "You're not going to Azkaban." Ginny seemed to go rigid. "You're going to St. Mungos." Ginny's face visibly paled.

"You, you . . . YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ginny yelled jumping to her feet, rounding on Harry. Harry didn't even move a muscle as she looked at him as coldly as she could muster, although Harry could see more sadness and betrayal than hatred. "You did this!" She hissed as the two men in white grasped either one of her arms and led her out the room.

* * *

Ginny awoke with a start she gasped as the air reentered her body; her eyes darted around the room she was now in looking for a sign of color - any color other than white. She felt around behind her until she made contact with the nearest wall; grabbing it she realized it wasn't rock solid, but rather soft and plush. She rose unsteadily to her feet and pushed off the wall, walking forward a couple of steps. Looking down Ginny noticed her attire; she wore a pale blue nightie that ended just above the ankles of her bare feet.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned sharply at the sound of her name. Her eyes hardened when she saw who had beckoned to her, she was greeted by the faces of the same people from the interrogation room, including the rest of her brothers. She stalked over to what appeared to be a door-less doorway, only to be zapped back by an invisible electrical barrier. Ginny tentatively touched her hand to the barrier and was surprise to feel glass instead of an electric shock.

"It only shocks you if you intend to do harm to those on the other side."

At Harry's words, Ginny's astonishment vanished and was replaced by unbridled rage. She screamed and pounded her fist against the barrier. Ignoring the electrical shocks she felt coursing up and down her arms, she held her arms against the barrier and felt a current of electricity spark through her body. Ginny finally relented on her assault and fell to her knees cradling her arms to her chest as silent tears slid down her face.

"Please don't leave me here." Ginny pleaded, "I can't stay here. I'll die. I'd rather rot in Azkaban. Please!"

Looking into their faces she cried even harder, "I'm sorry. James, Remus, Sirius I'm sorry. Bill I'm sorry. Please . . . please don't let Vicki and Teddy see me like this! Not like this! Charlie I'm sorry. Percy. . . Percy, I'm sorry. Fred, George I'm sorry. Ron I'm sorry. Harry. . ." she let out an anguished cry unable to tell Harry she never stopped loving him.

"Dad? Dad I'm sorry! Please . . . save your Ginny-girl . . . I'll die in here . . . I swear it!" Ginny hunched over and screamed before looking up at her mother with a feral grin on her face.

"Are you proud Mum?" Ginny asked through her still flowing tears. "Are you proud of what I've become? Of what you made me? Are you proud now Mother?! Are you proud?!" Ginny laughed at her mother's now sobbing form. Her brothers glared at her as her laughter become more maniacal. Suddenly, Ginny went completely rigid and began seizing uncontrollably. The last thing she remembered was the sound of someone calling her name and pounding against the glass barrier.

_**He doesn't love you like I do Ginevra. No one ever will. You're damaged beyond repair, my dear. You'll forever be the baby in their eyes. You're weak!**_

Snapping her eyes open, Ginny sighed letting out a long, deep breathe. She rolled off her side and onto her back staring blankly up at the white ceiling.

"What do you want Potter?"

Harry chuckled lightly at the use of his surname. It remind him too much of Malfoy and it just didn't suit Ginny at all. "Glad to see you amongst the living."

Ginny scoffed pulling herself into a sitting position against the nearest wall, "It's only been a couple of hours."

"More like three days."

"And I haven't been drugged?"

"No."

"Hexed?"

"No."

"Shocked?"

"No." Harry replied with an edge to his voice.

Ginny looked at him carefully, before nodding curtly. She closed her eyes as she proceeded to paraphrase her original question, "Why are you here Harry?"

"For you."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you. And you'd do the same for me."

"You don't know that."

"I do. And deep down you do too."

"Harry . . . just go." She said looking at Harry with glassy eyes.

"Ginny, I-"

"Just go!" Harry turned to leave, but not before hearing Ginny whisper, "Thank you."

* * *

Harry apparated up the road from the Weasleys enjoying the cool August air against his skin. He could've apparated directly into their living room, but Harry needed to clear his head of Ginny. He didn't want to become too attached to her again only for her to break his heart again. Harry barely registered when he was finally on the front lawn of the Burrow. He walked through the house into the living room, where he found all of Ginny's brothers gathered. They all turned to greet him warmly except for Bill; he rose from his seat and gestured for Harry to follow. Although he was confused as to why, Harry immediately followed suit steeling himself for whatever Bill had to tell him.

"I know Harry." Bill said summoning them two butterbeers, whilst gazing up at the starry sky.

Harry chortled, "'Know' what, Bill? You'll have to be a bit more specific."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Harry!" Bill hissed, glaring at Harry, who met him with a bored expression.

"I do," Harry said nonchalantly, then taking a swig of his drink, "but I want to hear you say it Bill."

Bill sighed exasperatedly. "She'll never be the same you know."

"I know."

"Then why?! Why go every day? Huh? Why?!" Bill snapped.

Harry glared at the older man, "Why? Because I care about her!" Bill scoffed disbelievingly. "I don't care if you believe me or not Bill. She's your sister, why aren't you concerned?!"

"That's not my sister!" Bill roared at him. "That's not the Ginny I once knew — you once knew — and we both know it."

"You're right. She'll never be 'that' Ginny. She'll be stronger. You told her you didn't blame her for the Chamber. Will you condemn her now for not being 'that' Ginny?" Bill hung his head in shame, whilst contemplating Harry's every word.

"Let your family know I'll be in touch." When Bill looked up Harry was gone.

"What brings you lot here?" Ginny asked eyes closed in concentration, her back facing the glass.

"Where is he?! We know you know! Tell us!" Sirius shouted, in no mood to play games with Ginny. His godson had been missing for a week now and no one in the Order could find him.

"Temper, temper." Ginny tsked, getting up and turning to face the Marauders and Bill. "You should really learn to channel that in a more recreational outlet Black."

"Witches in glass cells shouldn't throw stones!"

"Come up with that one all on your own did you? Didn't think someone like you was capable of such a feat as complete thought!" Ginny retaliated.

"Enough, both of you! Ginny please do you know where Harry is?" James asked the exhaustion and desperation evident in his eyes.

"I do." Ginny answered meeting James with her expressionless eyes.

"Well could you fucking tell us where that might be?" Sirius asked exasperatedly.

"I didn't hear a please Black." Ginny mocked.

"Please!"

"Hmmm . . . nope. Wasn't sincere enough." Sirius let out an angry cry before lunging at the glass barrier; he was held back, however, by Remus and Bill and shouted a series of expletives instead.

"Besides I can't tell you anyway."

"Can't or won't?!" Sirius yelled.

"Can't." Ginny said looking pointedly at James. He nodded understanding Harry must have put some sort of the block on the information in Ginny's mind.

Sirius wrenched his arms out Bill and Remus' grasp, "She's been wasting our time." Sirius ground out through gritted teeth.

"Bingo." Ginny winked at Sirius. "The Order really has fallen if your only lead on the whereabouts of the most powerful wizard since Dumbledore is from the witch in the padded cell at St. Mungos." Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

They all turned to leave when Ginny called out to her brother, "Oh, and Bill? Do remind the rest of our family: I'm not dead yet!"

* * *

**_A/N:_ I wrote an earlier version of this on DeviantArt for The Big HP Groupwide 100 Theme Challenge Prompt: #40 Insanity  
**


End file.
